


[Podfic of] Margin of Error

by blackglass, daroos, exmanhater, klb, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, swiiftly



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiiftly/pseuds/swiiftly
Summary: Full-cast podfic of a fic by idiopathicsmileAuthor's summary: Amy had this thing where she did stuff that normally would’ve annoyed the hell out of Rosa, except it didn’t annoy Rosa at all. Which was confusing. Also, annoying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Margin of Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471792) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Margin%20of%20Error.mp3) | **Size:** 58.4 MB | **Duration:** 48:25

| 

Cover Art by exmanhater.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: This was recorded at Podfication 2016. I felt so privileged and happy to get to sit around a table with these talented and delightful podficcers and create together in this artform we love. Thanks to idiopathicsmile for creating this wonderful hilarious engaging heartwarming casefic. Know that much laughter had to be cut out during editing, because we could not get through your amazing lines without losing it repeatedly.
> 
> exmanhater's notes: This has been on my to-podfic list since I first read it almost a year ago, but I never got around to recording it myself. I always felt like it would be best served as a group recording - the case could easily be an actual episode of the show, and I wanted that feeling of many people working together to be a part of the podfic as well as the story. Even then, I didn't plan ahead very well, because near the end of the first day of Podfication, klb said we should record something together, and I said I knew the perfect fic, except it was only the perfect fic if we found 5 more people, and we somehow wrangled enough podficcers into recording it with us less than 12 hours later and it all worked out perfectly. It's one of my best memories from the con, and I hope that comes through.


End file.
